


Sharp Blades and Sharper Fangs

by Stormbornsoul



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dexter influence, F/M, Jealousy, Not dark Sansa but maybe gray, Possessive Behavior, Ramsay is weak for pretty highborn girl who dont mind bloodstains, Ramsay never had a chance, Sansa Stark is a bad ass, Sansa is strong as hell, Season/Series 05, Strong Female Characters, Touch-Starved, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Uneasy Allies, Unhealthy Relationships, fluff in a weird way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:12:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormbornsoul/pseuds/Stormbornsoul
Summary: Sansa gambles and makes a play for her home. To get out from under Littlefinger's thumb and take vengeance on Roose Bolton, she plays the game with a monster. If she let's him play his games with her enemies she thinks she can tame him. As her family starts to return home, Ramsay's growing obsession with her and the great game begin to complicate everything.(Sansa tries to teach Ramsay to only hurt bad people. Ramsay can't get enough)(Crack taken seriously)(Season 5 AU- no killing or raping of Starks by Ramsay Bolton)





	Sharp Blades and Sharper Fangs

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get this idea out of my head. 
> 
> *Season 5 and beyond AU. Ramsay has tortured Theon but hasn’t done anything against House Stark yet except follow his father’s orders. This comes from a crazy conversation with my husband about villain redemption and how maybe Ramsay’s compulsions could have been curbed like Dexter’s. I do not condone any of the violence experienced by Sansa Stark in the television show, I think it’s horrible. This fic is just Sansa Stark being a badass, taking her home back and defeating her enemies and using a human monster as a weapon to do it. I’m a giant Sansa fan, this is all

Sansa steals herself as she prepares to meet her future lord husband.

She thinks of her time forced to live as a bastard but thinks even deeper on how terribly Jon was treated growing up. By her, her mother and her father’s men. 

She washes the dye from her hair and choose her nicest dress. A deep emerald green, the bodice is cinched tightly with a black belt, stitched like Tully fish scales, the same details decorates her shoulders. But the bodice is all House Stark, an embroidered wolf with topaz eyes leaning into a weirwood tree. She plates the hair at her temples and pulls those two piece back into a crown but lets the rest of her red hair fly free. Many a man have been stopped dead by her Tully blood red hair. From what she’s heard of Ramsay Snow--Bolton, he quite likes blood. She hoped he liked her. 

She focuses on how Roose Bolton betrayed her brother but she thinks of how his natural born son avenged her other brothers. 

There is no sweetness in life, only bittersweet and bitter. She chooses the subtle sweetness. Sansa decides to play the game and take a gamble.

\--

If Lord Baelish is surprised at her choice of attire he doesn’t show it. 

He inspects her and nods, holds his hand out to her and when she takes, he pulls her close with far too much familiarity. She schools her face not to cringe. It was bad enough when he pretended to be her mother’s best friend and good uncle, but it’s worse when he pretended to be her father. He’s has never touched her too much, not going beyond lingering touches to her wrists or cheek, not since he kissed her and her aunt saw. She’s glad for it, she grows more disgusted of him by the day. 

“Sweet Sansa, you have outdone yourself, he will fall to his feet before you in love,” He croons to her and she resists the urge to roll her eyes.

“I hope so, I just want my home back,” She tells him the truth, in her most demure voice.

“And you will have it my dear, all that and more, I promise you, i have great plans for you and I,” He whispers. 

\---

They arrive and Winterfell and she takes in the beaten down castle with a pinched grimace. 

She wondered if this was how her mother felt, coming to Winterfell for the first time. Her mother must have grimaced at the bleakness of the North but Sansa had never seen anything so beautiful or as devastating. 

She swallowed hard. She could do this, she reminded herself. Her plan might not be exactly what Baelish had in mind. And she knew exactly what that sick man had in mind for her. What he had originally had planned for her mother and she was just younger substitution.

Step one, make the Ramsay Snow--Bolton, fall in love with her.

Step two, destroy Roose Bolton and the Freys.

Step three, keep her family home safe, make it a home again. 

The gates of Winterfell open and Baelish dismounts his horse. A handsome young man with wavy dark hair and icy eyes, steps forward and helps her dismount. There’s a darkness in his eyes, a similar darkness lingering in Joffrey’s eyes but she had watched Margaery Tyrell manage that monster well enough. Sansa put on her best coquettish mask and grinned at him.

“Thank you, my lord,” She tells him and the monster’s cheeks flush slightly as he respectfully takes releases her as soon as her feet touch the ground. She drops in to a perfect curtsy and he gave her a slight bow in return. A monster with manners, it seemed. 

 

Sansa meets Roose Bolton’s cold stare and all in the courtyard seemed shocked at the boldness. Sansa will not be cowed. Introductions go quickly enough and they are led into the dining hall. Gone are the numerous tables that her family ate at, replaced by a single one. The furniture is new, surely Theon had destroyed the old sets. Fury burns in her stomach as she takes in her childhood home, memories massacred just like her family.

Walda Frey makes a silly comment about young brides leaving their homelands and coming to strange places. Sansa puts her in her place. 

She is a Stark, the last and she’s the only one that truly belongs there. 

Baelish suggests that she and Ramsay take a walk through the Godswood. Roose Bolton gives his son a stern look and she watches the subtle change in Ramsay. She sees the disdain in Roose's eyes in regards to his own son. The disapproval is staggering. Sansa hides a smirk, now she's found a way in, just like she thought. He bristles at his father, how he hates him. 

Ramsay it the utmost gentlemen to her like Joffrey had once been, taking her harm, all careful touches and even more careful words. Like he has trouble maintaining the act, probably especially so after dealing with his father. She leads him to a bench to sit at. The breeze kicks up and Sansa let herself close her eyes and enjoy the crisp Northern air center her. It felt amazing to be back home.

When she opens her eyes, she finds him watching her with an intense look in eyes. She wonders if he has ever been this close to a highborn lady before. He has the same intense look the Hound used to watch her with. The same intense interest but resentment as well, ready to lash out at her. 

“Tell me, my lord, what is it that you want in this life? If we're to be we'd, I want must know,” She asks, direct, her wolf fangs making their way into her voice before she can fully hide it. She can tell that stokes his interest even further.

“All I’ve ever wanted was to be Lord Bolton, Lord of the Dreadfort, for my father to recognize and respect me,” He mutters out before catching himself. A look on anger and suspicion takes over his handsome face. 

She nods, she gives him an understanding look. “I quite understand, I lived as a bastard for one short year, I can’t imagine what being treated like that for your entire life would be like.”

She leans forward and quite boldly takes his hands. The way he looks at her makes him wonder if has much experience with ladies not shying away from him out of fear or terror. Maybe lowborn girls but not highborn ladies as pretty as she. And she is as highborn as the come, daughter of one High Lord, granddaughter of another, cousin to another and princess of House Stark. It didn't hurt that she was beautiful and intelligent as well.

He seemed starved for touch just like she remembered her half-brother Jon had been before. The guilt of being a bastard, born of carnal pleasure, but wanting desperately to be loved. 

Sympathy and guilt unfurl in her chest, she is no different. For the last few years, all she has known are violence and beatings. All she wants is to be loved too.

She sees the way his eyes follow her hair dancing in the light breeze, how very blood red it looks against the fall snow covering the ground. Joffrey once told her how beautiful her hair was, like fresh blood. Ramsay appeared to think no differently. 

“Yes, it can be difficult but I do have my pastimes,” He whispers, watching her with suspicious yet interested eyes. His voice takes on a hard edge, like he's trying to scare her away. But she's past being scared of men. 

She gives him a conspiratory look and a smirk and he smiles. “Oh I think I know what you mean. I have a few smart ways to feed those appetites that will benefit us both.”

She squeezes his hands and lets go, bringing them back into her own lap and her eyes don’t miss how his twitch to follow hers, not ready to let her go. The poor man is touch starved. A poor monster that just wants to be loved. She had tamed a wolf before, would a monster be any different?

“Your father holds the north and I assume if he were to get a child on Lady Walda, that child would inherit Winterfell and our children the Dreadfort?” Sansa asks and Ramsay nods, his jaw set bitterly.

“Lord Bolton, all I want is safety and to never ever leave my home again, I believe I can give you all you want and more if you can help me with what I want,” She lets a sad smile touch her face. “I believe our marriage can be mutually beneficial if you’re up for a little mayhem and blood. I think I can give you something even better than the title of Bolton and the Dreadfort.”

Her statement strikes true, a wild grin stretches over Ramsay’s face. She gives the perfect pause and waits for Ramsay to lean closer. She can see it in his eyes. He's enthralled with her. “How do you propose we do that?”

“How would you like to be a Stark and the Lord of Winterfell, the most important man of the North?” Sansa asks and she sees the plan spark to life in Ramsay’s head. She can practically see the plan unfurl in his head as he murders his father and stepmother.

Baelish thinks that he has been her greatest teacher but she has learned from Cersei and Margaery too. She will take back her home and risk anything to do so. Even learning to manage a monster.


End file.
